Understanding
by skye718
Summary: This is last scene in Doomsday between Chloe, Davis and Jimmy in Smallville. Clark can find another way to go anti-human. It's a rewrite of the moment that solidified the Fail


_This is last scene in Doomsday between Chloe, Davis and Jimmy in Smallville. Clark can find another way to go anti-human. It's a rewrite of the moment that solidified the Fail_

...

Chloe watched as Jimmy laid Davis to rest on the cot. For the first time Jimmy sympathised with the guy. Before they left for the apartment, Clark had explained through what he saw and heard from Chloe all that had went on with Davis – his torments, his struggles, the things he was forced to do. Clark also told Chloe in front of Jimmy that he knew his secret. The tension was uncomfortable and Clark stood between hoping to bridge the gap between them.

The drive to the apartment was civil at best. Chloe sat in the back seat with Davis's head on a pillow on her lap. Her hand absentmindedly caressed his head as she looked out the window, thinking.

"He's going to be okay Chloe." Jimmy said as he looked at her standing in the empty living room or whatever that room was supposed to be, had it been furnished.

She said a stiff "thank you." and kept her distance. Jimmy hated seeing her doing that, standing as though the Pacific Ocean parted them both. Not that he blamed her.

Jimmy got up. Awkward. Maybe if he swam across he would be stung by stingrays, strangled by octopuses, shredded by sharks – Chloe's defenses. He was so angry at her that he never gave her a fair chance at retaliation.

Chloe broke the uncomfortable silence. "… for what you've done. What is this place?"

"We were supposed to move in here, after the wedding." Jimmy said "It was supposed to be home."

Chloe surveyed the empty apartment and went to the window. "The view is beautiful Jimmy." she smiled "I know I would love it here."

"And you can still have it." Jimmy walked up to her.

"Jimmy." she stepped back and saw the hurt look on his face. Then she stepped forward to show that it wasn't meant in slight. "I'm sorry but we just can't pick up where we left off."

"I know." Jimmy nodded "But I thought that since Isis was too small, maybe you could relocate it to here and help the meteor infected."

Chloe's eyes raised "Watchtower."

"Hmmm, nice name."

"No, I'm Watchtower." She explained "While I ran Isis, I secretly managed it as a support base for Clark – for his secret identity. I'm sorry I kept that secret from you. I've made so many mistakes Jimmy. You deserved better than this."

Chloe sat near the window and Jimmy sat next to her. The sun was rising and it would have made for a romantic scene if they didn't have the baggage to clear out "Let's not talk about who deserves what ok? Things have been done and said that we cannot take back but what's the use of holding the anvils over our heads?"

Chloe smiled "You were always one of the good guys Jimmy."

Jimmy chuckled "I may have crossed over to the dark side but I'm hoping this is a chance to redeem myself."

Chloe took his hands impulsively. "This act of kindness you've shown Davis means more to me than you'll ever know. You've already redeemed yourself. And whenever things get too tough for you I'll always be there."

Jimmy smiled and then glanced over at Davis who was still sleeping. "He really means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

"Yeah."

"I understand everything." Jimmy got up. Chloe stood up with him "What you've sacrificed for everyone really. Clark may have his powers but you are a hero just like him. Even greater."

"I know it hurt Clark and you when I ran away with Davis." Chloe said as she walked away from the window. "But I had to protect them both. Clark's been my best friend for 8 years and I would never let anything happen to him. But Davis had no one to care about him. I had to show him that destiny was not written in stone. I had to show him that there was still hope. Those were the only reasons."

"Chloe." Jimmy and Chloe turned as they heard Davis's weary voice.

They both went over to him and Chloe helped him as he sat up.

"How are you feeling Davis?" Chloe asked.

"Like a monster just busted its way out of me" He chuckled. It hurt his ribs. "Ow."

"Davis, don't make jokes." Chloe chuckled till her eyes watered. She looked at Jimmy who smiled. Finally the three of them could be in the same room without the tension.

"Do you need anything Davis?" Jimmy asked

"I'm okay Jimmy. Thank you." Davis said. "What is this place?"

"It's Chloe's Watchtower." Jimmy said.

"Watchtower?"

Chloe smirked "I'll explain later."

Jimmy got up "I think I should leave you two alone to talk."

"Jimmy, it's okay, you can stay." Chloe said.

'That's alright." Jimmy replied "Davis, I'm sorry for.."

"No need to apologise Jimmy." he said "I'm just glad we're okay."

Chloe got up and hugged her ex "Thanks Jimmy, for everything. Call me whenever you want to talk okay?"

"I will." Jimmy said. "Stay safe okay."

Chloe watched as Jimmy walked out and closed the door behind him. She went back to Davis and sat next to him.

"You're really gonna miss him aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay if you want to go talk to him."

"I want to spend some time with you." Chloe hugged Davis from the side around his neck and put her head on his left shoulder. He tilted his head to meet hers "We did it Davis. We finally did it."

"Because you believed in me." Davis felt this was a dream. Chloe wasn't real. No one as kind, generous and self-sacrificing as her existed "After all the things I've done, I still don't deserve this. I don't deserve you."

"Davis, you need to stop second guessing yourself." Chloe said as she removed her arms from around his neck and knelt in front of him. It reminded Davis of when he stood outside her window in the pouring rain. If she had come outside, he would have dropped to his knees vowing himself to her forever.

"You've been through so much all because of this thing we call destiny." Chloe said. "We use it as an excuse because we refuse to believe that we have the right to control what we do and who we become. And even with the monster inside you Davis, you still fought and lost and yet you still kept fighting and came out the winner. It's not me, or the black K that helped you. You refused to believe in the darkness even when it tried to coax you."

"So much faith in a computer program."

"Doomsday got the human condition right." Chloe said "Such that he generated someone as perfect as you. But what he didn't realize that his mask would take on real human qualities and become a human. What you feel Davis, it's not computerized, it's real. "

Chloe still knelt but raised herself up to look at him directly in his eyes. Her hands touched his ripped t-shirt. If she counted them it still didn't sum up the torments he went through.

"Can you love a used shell?" Davis said as he looked down.

Chloe put her hand on his chin and turned him to face her. She put her lips to his, erasing every insecurity, answering every unanswered question. Davis crushed her hair between his fingers and put his other arm around her waist. She gently released him and sighed as Davis gave her a smile that seemed to fill his entire being.

Chloe smiled happily as she put a finger on one of the dents in his cheek.

"Does this answer your question Dimples?"


End file.
